Quando me olhas nos olhos
by Graziela Leon
Summary: Acabou... uma única palavra, sentença da eternidade... Dentro dos olhos dela, esperança, tudo o que ele busca... InuKag.


**PRESENTE PARA JHENNIE LEE**

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha™ - de Rumiko Takahashi, Japão.  
"When you look me in the eyes" – Jonas Brothers, EUA  
Tradução – Terra letras, Brasil

**Carinhosamente dedicada à Jhennie, minha querida flor de cerejeira; Amiga amada e inspiração dessa fic, pela data de seu aniversário. (11/10/2008)**

* * *

**Quando me olhas nos olhos...**

Ele subiu no ônibus, tinha seus olhos marejados, mas não choraria. Quanto tempo mesmo já havia passado desde que ela dissera "_Acabou"_? Uma eternidade...  
Inu Yasha sabia que a culpa era dele, e sabia também que era totalmente inocente... Tão confuso! Três garotas passaram por ele, lhe lançando sorrisos e tecendo comentários a seu respeito, o que não era de se admirar, porque sempre fora muito bonito, mas ele sequer as notou.

Sua mente estava nela, fixa e inabalavelmente nela... O sorriso que ele conhecia tão bem, e que iluminava seus dias, as linhas finas que delimitavam aquele rosto que amava tanto... Tudo nela era saudade! E toda a saudade só fazia reafirmar a presença dela ali, encravada na própria ausência que ele percebia com o incômodo que um punhal lhe causaria fincado no peito... Insuportável.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Quanto tempo eu irei esperar,  
Para estar com você novamente?  
Vou falar que te amo  
Da melhor maneira que eu puder  
Não posso suportar um dia sem você aqui  
Você é a luz que faz minha escuridão desaparecer"_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Porque mesmo haviam brigado? Nem conseguia lembrar... A dor de não tê-la era tão grande que nada mais lhe importava, nada além de sofrer por ela, nada além de sentir a falta dela. Ele desceu do ônibus e caminhou mecanicamente pelo mesmo caminho de sempre, voltando pra casa.

Sem ela, seu dia não tinha início nem fim, era apenas um turbilhão de acontecimentos sem sentido. Sem ela, ele não vivia, apenas deixava as coisas acontecerem, as situações o levarem. O vento frio não o incomodava, a chuva que se anunciava não o podia apressar... Ele deixou que ela começasse a cair sobre seu corpo, mesmo que estivesse gelada... Mantinha suas mãos no bolso e seu passo lento e melancólico, indo para casa apenas por um ritual, por costume. Sem ela ao seu lado, nenhum lugar poderia ser chamado de lar...

Quando ela estava ali era tudo muito diferente. Com ela, havia perspectivas, havia futuro e sonhos, e luz e calor, beleza e existência eterna. Quando ela estava ali, o mundo inteiro sorria dentro dele... Era a vida mais vida que alguém poderia desejar! Era a simples e total definição dela, da presença dela: VIDA

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Mais e mais, eu começo a perceber  
Que eu posso alcançar o meu amanhã  
Eu posso manter a minha cabeça erguida  
E tudo isso porque você está do meu lado"_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Por pensar assim, se auto definia _morto_. Morto por não possuir mais a vida que só ela era capaz de proporcionar. Morto por dentro.

Ele abriu a porta de casa sem nem perceber que o fizera. As lembranças dela o assombrando em cada detalhe... Podia sentir ainda o cheiro dela... Tão recente e há tanto tempo... Tão confuso!

Mas o cheiro estava ali, porque ela estava ali. Sentada no sofá, olhando para ele, espreitando entre as sombras da sala não iluminada. "_Como entrou aqui?"_ Ela não estranhou a surpresa "_Sua mãe abriu a porta pra mim... eu queria conversar..."_

Ele viu a expressão do rosto dela, tão dolorosa e confusa quanto a dele, só que ainda assim iluminada, e luminosa, como só os que sabem o que querem podem ser. Como só os anjos conseguem ser. Um único dia de solidão, traduzido em uma eternidade de sofrimentos, findou ali. Diante dos olhos azulados de Kagome, tudo o que fora dito no dia anterior não tinha mais importância, nem mesmo o "_Acabou"_ que ela pronunciara com veemência e, ao mesmo tempo, com incredulidade.

Ele apenas a abraçou forte, na tentativa inconsciente de que ela nunca mais partisse, e nada precisou mais ser dito. Eles sabiam que tudo estava bem. Agora tudo estava bem.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  
Quando você está bem aqui do meu lado  
Quando eu te abraço em meus braços  
Eu sei que isso é para sempre  
Eu apenas quero que você saiba  
Que eu nunca quero te ver partir_

_Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  
Quando você está bem aqui do meu lado  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
Eu tenho uma visão do céu_

_Quando você me olha nos olhos"_

.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIM**

* * *

**Bom, pessoas... Como já foi dito, essa fic é inspirada em e dedicada a Jhennie Lee, uma das pessoas mais incríveis que conheci dentro desse mundo das fanfictions... Só faltou mesmo comentar que foi o estilo de ela escrever que me influenciou aqui... Tentei fazer algo da forma como ela faria... **

**Espero que tenha ficado poética, pois eu tentei que ficasse.**

**Se tu estás lendo, não importa quanto tempo a fic tenha, por favor, deixe um review falando das tuas percepções quanto a ela. Eu REALMENTE me importo com os reviews que recebo, e leio todos com o maior carinho do mundo.**

**Kisu! Mata ashita ne**


End file.
